Today, more and more people engage in many seasonal sports without proper conditioning and training. In activities such as skiing, surfing, ice skating and similar sports which require balance and rapid motion the available seasons are limited and the availability of time to indulge often must compete with other activities, commitments and obligations. The cost of traveling to the location and the corresponding expenses at the resorts vary little if you only warm up or if you indulge extensively. An amateur participant or a competitive athlete desires to optimize their actual participation time and improve their performance.
A variety of exercise and physical therapy devices exist which can improve a particular motion or muscle group, but they lack the ability to simulate balance and motion activities and thus condition and train a user conveniently and efficiently.
Therefore there is a need to provide a simple easy to use device to simulate balance and motion activities and thus condition and train a user conveniently and efficiently.